


Forget Shrek (A Troubling Romance)

by curateipsum, orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), Shrek The Musical - Tesori/Lindsay-Abaire, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gay, M/M, aroleplaymyfriendandidid, darwinsuckshispp, verygay, whydidiwritethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is a roleplay my friend and I did, which was just a reenactment of us masturbating but as Gumball and Darwin. shrek





	Forget Shrek (A Troubling Romance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who got that glitch of the rp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+got+that+glitch+of+the+rp).

*gum opens up phone to see Darwin has sent a message to him on Elmogram*

"He’s literally just in the bathroom why couldn’t he have just told me-"  
*he opens it to see the porn hub logo*

https://www.pornhub.com/video/search?search=shrek

*gum scream*  
"dARWIN???!"

*gum is very confused because Darwin is an innocent brosef. And the porn is GAY???! WHAT ABPUT CARRIE???*

"I’m so confused..."

*Darwin sees Gumball left him on read. He sighs, not really knowing how to explain himself. He's the younger brother here, he should be able to talk to gumball about anything, and get ANY advice.*

*too embarrassed to ask face-to-face, he messages.

'Gumball. I uh, im having struggles in the bathroom. I didnt wanna get the room all dirty so im in here... could u help a bro out? I'm trying something new but i cant seem to get a hang of it.'

*gumball does a double take, his eyes going wide at his screen*

"Help him out? What on earth is that guy snorting??! New thing?!!"

*he reasons that he can’t hide from Darwin forever, even if he really does want to. So he decides to shut his phone, grip it tight, and make the short trip to the bathroom.*

"Buddy? You uh, still struggling?"

*hes pretty certain what this about. He pushes the door open*

*Darwin's face burned as his older brother burst through the door. Though he was sort of expecting him to come in, he was still caught off guard. He instinctively closed his legs and his soft 5 inch peen with his flipper. (Dont worry it gets bigger).*

"G-Gumball, have you ever...."

*he trailed off, biting his lip as his eyes drifted before he uncovered his ween.*

"I-I can't really get myself to uh, you know?"👉👈

"I'm trying to look at this but I'm not feeling much of anything." *he started slapping his dick with his flipper with the little knowledge he had of masturbating as he watched the upside down shrek porn.*

*gumball blinked incredulously*

"Ok ok one second. You mean to tell me you can’t...and THAT is what you’re trying to...YOU KNOW...to?"

*gumball scratches at his cheek thoughfuly*

"What exactly am I supposed to do about it, man?"

"It’s not my fault your dick’s malfunctioning or whatever."

*Darwin nodded, slightly embarrassed still as he looked at his older brother.*

"Yeah, well, I uh, I was hoping you maybe had some advice? I've been trying this for a while now. I cant seem to get myself excited."

*He looks away as he spread his legs.*

"And I'm not malfunctioning! I've helped you with plenty of things!" *he crossed his flippers.* "And here I am thinking youd help a bro out, like /I/ do, I'm ALWAYS there for you!"

*His eyes narrowed.*

*gumball rolls his eyes*

“Don’t be like that. I misspoke, whatever. And anyway-This is TOTALLY different! You help me out when I’m stuck in detention dying of boredom with Simian. This is NOT a very similar situation!”

“Did you ever think that maybe there were other things to watch that aren’t SHREK? I mean I’m ok if you like men-can’t say if your girlfriend will be-but c’mon, man.”

*gumball looks at his limp peen*

“Definitely malfunctioning. You should be easy.”

*Darwin sighed angrily, his eyes landing back on Gumball for a split second.*

"You know what Gumball? I dont know why I ever asked you in here! You arent gonna help AT ALL are you? And you cant make fun of mine when yours is the size of a SHRIVELED WALNUT."

*He was still angry, his legs instinctively crossing over one another to hide his...'problem.'*

"AND DONT YOU DARE BRING UP MY GIRLFRIEND. Someone can be into both girls AND guys Gumball! You inconsiderate swine." *the heated moment was sort of forming a little spark in the pit of his stomach. perhaps because he was literally naked in front of his brother who he always dreamed of fucking and he was angry at the same time.*

*Gumball blew a raspberry*

"Ugh! Ok first of all, my dick isn’t thAT tiny ok! And at least I know what to DO with it! And obviously I know people can like both dudes and chicks, it’s just CONFUSING TO ME OK. Like shouldn’t you be jacking off to CARRIE??!"

"How exactly do you want me to HELP you, anyway, huh?

...you can’t mean...”

Answer my bitch ass/

Homo/

"Well I assumed maybe you would help your little brother out! Since he is CLEARLY struggling here. But i see how it is, HOW YOU ALWAYS WANT ME BY YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT BUT YOU WONT HELP ME WITH SOMETHING THIS SERIOUS."

*his face reddened with anger, and he was getting more frustrated yet, a lil horny, by the situation.*

"Now help me before it comes time for Carrie and I to experiment and I'm stuck in the stand-alone corner SINCE I CANT GET MY DICK UP. And dont even try to cover yourself up Gumball, you even ACT like you have a chode!"

*He yanked gumballs pajama bottoms off, blushing as he realized it was bigger than he thought. Slightly smaller than his own but pretty damn close to size. He felt himself harden but crossed his legs tighter to hide it.*

*gumball sputters*

“G-geez, man! Alright alright! Fuck! I’ll help you out! Just what exactly do you want me to do? I’m not exactly a champion blow queen.”

I’m so glad you’re saving this and putting it on ao3 lol//

(WHYS DARWIN GETTING OFF TO GREEN OGRE ASS 😳

He’s A DOPE that’s why//

*Darwin's eyes shot open. Was he seriously suggesting he.....sucked off his own brother?? He shifted slightly as the thought of Gumball on his knees, completely under his own control for once in his life. His entire time in the wattersons household he lived beneath his brothers shadow.*

*maybe this was the root of the problem--he needed other people to jack off to. He didnt feel confident enough--no, perhaps he felt guilty if he jacked off by himself.*

*he hopped up without a further explanation. This new tightening feeling in his abdoman giving him a surge of confidence. He locked the door.*

"You're gonna let ME take over for once."

*Gumball’s eyes shot open for like the tenth time in ten minutes*

"Excuse me?? W-well that’s, a uh, interesting development."

*he was referring to his little brother’s hardening penis, which he was now eyeing timidly, almost afraid. But curious too. Dangnabbit, curiosity aLWAYS killed the cat*

*Darwin towered over his older brother, pinning him to the wall with his flippers. He had dreamt of this nearly forever. Since he was 10 and realized he had an interest in guys. In fact, gumball was the one who made him realize he swung both ways. He pressed his face up against Gumball's ear.*

"Crazy how you ended up helping me anyways Gumball." *he smirked rubbing his knee up against the other's growing erection.*

The amazing world of Fuckball//

Wtf why lol//

*Gumball’s face went white...or I guess, ice blue, at the feeling of his little brother’s knee against his crotch. Agh, fuck! He thinks thought, his body tensing as he melted*

"D-Darwin. W-woah...I..."

*He wasn’t at all accustomed to this take-charge demeanor, his hair pricking up as he arched his head back against his will, feeling pathetic but hoping Darwin wouldn’t tell anyone...*

*Darwin groaned at the small glimpse of fear he caught in his brother's eyes. He wasn't used to being in charge either, but he was getting used to the surge of dominance now coursing throughout him. It was nice. All those times Gumball took charge, now tables have turned. In different ways, though... He still didnt want to be too rough. He may be younger but he was more protective. He needed to ask though....to make sure this was ACTUALLY consensual and not anything he wasnt willing to do.*

"You do like this right Gumball?"

*He cocks his head.*

"Being a little Gumbitch for your baby brother? Letting me take care of you?"

*He cooed in his ear, running his flipper across his bulge.*

*Gumball groans, whining as he thrusted into Darwin’s touch*

"Y-yea."

*He bit his lip, looking away*

*Gumball shudders, trying to push harder in Darwin’s rubbing*

"I-I can’t believe this..."

*he mumbles under his breath*

*Darwin nearly chuckled at his response, oh how pathetic Gumball was behaving. No doubt he dreamt of this too. Who else groans so lewdly when they're being fondled by their adopted brother? He sucked in a breath as he pulled down Gumball's underwear completely.*

"I want it off, Gumball. I-I want this off completely. As long as this door remains locked, /I'm/ in charge."

*Gumball could only whimper, feeling his erection cold against the air. He wished he could express his appreciation, but he could only ramble nonsensically under his breath, squirming with arousal*

*Darwin felt odd. He knew he was literally rubbing away on his brother's growing cock, but he still felt that kissing him was a breach of privacy. That was something tender and personal, it was something saved for a loved one. But he loved Gumball, and....he surely felt the same!*

*nevertheless, he leaned in and kissed Gumball almost softly, lovingly. It wasnt near as rough as how he was treating him.*

*Even though Darwin’s handling was much tougher than the sensation of his lips, the kiss really did I for Gumball. Agh, god! He melted into his touch, kissing back curiously, as he had never imagined he would get here*

*he was looking forward to what his brother had in store next*

*Darwin gazed up lovingly into Gumball's eyes before the dark controlling dominance returned. Damn, he didnt know what came over him. But at that moment, he knew his first was going to be with his older brother. He was gonna take him right then and there.*

*He rubbed his ears almost playfully.*

"You're a good boy for me, Gumball." *he said lustfully, getting on his knees.*

"Now I'm gonna suck your cock until you see stars and theres nothing you can do about it."

*Gumball’s voice went shrill as he watched Darwin descend onto his knees, his words ringing in his ears and seeming to spin around his arousal.*

“I wouldn’t fight you on this, b-buddy...”

*he admitted, flushing*

*Darwin took his brother's now leaking erection between his flippers, sliding them up and down as he gave a little kiss to the tip. His eyes drifted up to meet the other's strong gaze--what was once a look of utter confusion and denial, had morphed into one of a near longing.*

"G-Gumball"*Darwin moaned out. He was definitely sending mixed messages, something notable he would have to work on when it came to having sex later on. He was sending a message of "omfg I'm gonna dominate your twinky little ass" and one of "omfg I love you you're mine." (Reword later)*

I now picture gumball looking down on darwin like shrek does when donkey looks up at him.))

Dear lord//

***When Gumball heard Darwin say his name like that, a chill scurried up his spine and finally, he relaxed. This was Darwin, after all. His brother and his best friend-and maybe this was new and unexpected and a little weird...but oh, it felt so good, and his heart was beating and he was really beginning to see stars just as Darwin had promised!***

**“D-Darwin!”**

***he sighed***

**“K-keep going***

**He spread his legs a little wider **

**(this is the message that @probablygumball 's Instagram glitched and sent to everyone in her DMs.)**

*Darwin licked a fat thick line up Gumball's shaft, toying with the rest of his aching cock with his flippers. He was actually experimenting at the same he was trying to please him... he was his brother after all, but he wanted to feel out every button he could possibly push.*

"I could just let you cum down my throat right now and make you lose your mind on the spot Gumball. I could make you scream my name, youd like that, wouldnt you slut? But I, I wanna hear how badly you need me. ME alone. Nobody else can make you feel this way can they. I wanna HEAR IT."

*His eyes were glazed over with a mysterious dark lust as he lapped at the other's tip, awaiting a response as he prepared himself to take in his 7 inches.*

*Gumball’s stomach flipped as Darwin devoured him, his body shaking and unwilling to meet Darwin’s gaze. Make me lose my mind! Gumball wanted to shout, grabbing Darwin’s head to pet him as he sucked at his older brother’s penis*

*If Darwin wasn’t letting him cum now, he was excited about what he had planned next*

*Shakily, Gumball moaned*

"Hmm, guess I cant do much if you wont say anything. Though I could make you hold it so I can pound you against the sink with my 8 inch cock making you scream for me to let you release."

*He smirked rehearsing what he had seen in a porno once with someone dressed as iron man and thor. He loved tearing his older brother apart. In fact, he was seeing how far he could push the other. And he was enjoying it, getting back at all the times Gumball controlled him, whether it be intentional or on purpose--it didnt matter. This was definitely a get back.*

*Gumball’s eyes had closed but now they popped open*

"W-what am I supposed to s-say?"

*he squeaked, beating around the bush like a pro. He writhed under Darwin’s spell.*

Rob must be watching through the window or maybe hes hiding in the shower/

*Darwin's eyes narrowed.*

"You dont have to say anything, I'll just do whatever I want with you."

*Darwin let go of him and flipped him so he was leaning against the sink. He pinned his paws above his head as he jumped on his back and started humping him. He didnt exactly get how this worked...*

"U-Uh, y-your uh, you look a little tiny for me to dive on in Gumball."

*He had never experimented with this before. He thought he would just slide on in. He didnt want to hurt his brother! He ran his flipper over his hole which clearly he wasnt a virgin, but still it was too tight for darwin to be comfortable ramming into him.*

WHY IS HE NOT A VIRGIN TF//

Rob-/

so what is he gonna DO//

WYM/

HOW IS HE GONNA GO IN//

😂

Nah should we make him a virgin/

I think we should/

AND WYM. HES JUST GONNA STICK IT IN./

OK THEN//

Have you never experimented on YOURSELF gumbitch 🤡🤡🤡/

YES MORE EXCITING//

With your ass tho?/

Not with my ass no//

Good. And dont do it with a soap bar when you're drunk./

...anyway-//

*Gumball inhaled*

I don’t c-care!!

*He looked almost angry*

P-please just do it!

*Gumball’s knees wobbled*

P-please, Darwin!

*Darwin grunted as he thrust in all the way, feeling his older brothers ass stretch to match his length.*

"Nnghhh, G-Gumball it feels so good-" *He felt himself shake as he wiggled his hips a bit letting him adjust.*

*Gumball squealed, his face going white and red at once. He tensed, a little uncomfortable. But then the pleasure started to sink in and he roughly forced his ass out even more onto Darwin’s lap, drool beginning to pool from his lips as he pressed his forehead and arms over the sink.*

*Darwin stabilized himself by placing his flippers at Gumballs hips, his feet on the sink beside him giving him a better angle. He was fully driven by lust now. He yanked on Gumballs sensitive ears as he thrust back in--he never worked out like this so his legs were already sore but he was far too driven by this longing deep down that he didnt care. He grit his teeth.*

"Tell me you're my little bitch. No one can make you feel this way. ADMIT it. I'm everything you'll ever need Gumball. You're my little bitch. You like being my little Gumbitch dont you? You act so tough but you NEED me, yeah?"

Why do I feel like this is something darwin would say since hes so possessive and jealous over him/

*Part of Gumball was angry about being overpowered-he did love power, more than Voldemort probably-but feeling powerless under his little brother was nonetheless making pre slip out of him, making his heart beat twelve times faster....god he felt amazing...being talked to like this, having his brother’s nice big cock in between his cheeks. He panted, feeling Darwin hit a very nice spot somewhere inside him*

"I-I..."

*he squeezed his eyes shut. Was he around by his humiliation right now?*

"I-I need you, Darwin. I-I n-need you t-to take care of m-me and-"

*he waited as Darwin rammed into him*

"I-I...you’re the one I need"

“Y-you’re everything I need and I l-like being called..”

*He sighed*

“Gumbitch.”

*Darwin bit his lip as he panted heavily. He was already exhausted but he still found stamina somehow to maintain a steady pace. He bit on Gumballs ear as he grunted arching his hips to earn that same reaction--to hit that same spot. For being unexperienced--in fact, for not even being the SLIGHTEST experienced, he had his ways. Perhaps he had a natural talent ;)*

"Mhm. I LET you control me most times Gumball, but I'm your boss. And I know you like being talked down to... dont you. Acting all tough when you're here about to cum with your baby brothers cock stuffed in your naughty little virgin hole. You little slut."

*Gumball pressed his lips together, trying now to howl with lust. How could Darwin know?!

Well, he was hard, he guessed. And he was making all these erotic noises...*

*As Darwin continued to pound his entire seven inches inside him, Gumball’s body tightened with alarm*

“D-Darwin! I think I’m g-gonna!”

*he winced*

“Go harder! Harder! H-harder!”

"That's right, scream it. Tell me what you need slut. Tell your whole amazing WORLD how I make you feel. I've known you my whole life. I know how to tear you apart and exactly how to piece you back together. Dont doubt it."

*Darwin was clearly out of breath as he stood up on the sink, lifting Gumballs toosh in the air so it was easier for him to ram in harder. He thrusted frantically against that same spot.*

*Gumball finally flat out wailed, finally allowing himself to give in and scream his little brother’s name like a porn star*

“D-Darwin! A-ah!!!”

Hey now/

You're a porn star/

Get your porn on/

Get laid ;)/

"FUCKING SCREAM IT BABY. CUM FOR ME GUMBITCH. LET YOURSELF GO. DONT YOU EVER FORGET THAT DARWIN FUCKING WATTERSON TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY. Y-YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER, YOU FILTHY SLUT."

*And with that the goldfish had his first nut™.*

...

....

*A faint noise could be heard coming from the bathroom floor...*

*Gumball yowled*

Y-YES, YES I’M YOUR SLUT

*he pushed into Darwin’s thrust, finally coming long and hard*

what is this noise//

*Darwin panted, nearly squeaking as he tensed up and finished releasing inside of him.*

"F-Fuck, we need to do that again."

*He collapsed over Gumball, blushing slightly as he looked to the side..*

"G-Gumball, wh-what I said, it was all just in fun you know? I'm not THAT possessive, it's not like I'm jealous of all your friends and want to make sure you're mine so I wait until you're vulnerable and about to cum to tell me exactly everything I wanna hear." *His words slurred into nearly one.* "But it sure did come off that way!"

...

"Oh, and heheh, Shrek was playing the whole time-" *He motioned to the floor where his phone was. Lo and behold, on the screen...*

https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph581e91dd827fe

**“FORGET SHREK!”**

*Gumball roared scathingly. He put his paw on one of Darwin’s flippers*

“All that rambling you just did didn’t really register. Whatever it was, I’ll probably hear it again...”

*He blushed, looking into Darwin’s eyes.*

“That was hot. I had a really nice time.”

"O-Oh, in that case, y-yeah! I dont mind repeating myself. Especially since you're easy to please-" *Darwin giggled as he patted Gumballs head with his flipper.*

"I-I love you, Gumball. We'll be doing it again soon! You're so hot when you're a total slut. Little gumbitch."

*He teased stroking his cheek as he tilted his head, kissing him firmly on the lips. Passionately.*

FORGET SHREK/

*Gumball smiles, returning the kiss...almost finding himself getting excited all over again...*

FORGET SHREK//

**trashaddicc** named the group **Forget Shrek (A Troubling Romance)**


End file.
